Percy Jackson: Infinite Warrior
by Bhaghandi
Summary: Percy Jackson lost his mother at age six. Raised by the Primordial Aether, he became an outlaw, but when a threat arises that could end the universe, he joins a team of extraordinary aliens. Complete AU and has themes from Marvel Comics and Films.


**Chapter 1: Creation**

**Hey guys Bhaghandi here and this is my new story, Infinite Olympians. It has themes from Guardians of the Galaxy but it's not a crossover. I really hope you enjoy it and if you do leave a review as it helps me out. Anyway, enjoy!**

Many people said that life was unfair. None of the people had experienced Percy Jackson's life. He had lost his mother to cancer at age six and been ripped out of his world. Quite literally too, as he'd been taken by Aether, Primordial of light to be part of his group named Death Squadron. They were a band of thieves, killers, maniacs and bounty hunters. It may seem odd for a six year old to join this group, but they treated him ok, giving him lots to eat. He'd learnt the ways of a thief and had become infamous throughout the galaxy.

Ten years later and the only thing that had changed was he had returned to Earth. As Percy thought about these things, an alarm started blaring. He stood up and looked out of his cell. A fight had started between two of the more powerful inmates. Titans, Percy thought, a waste of Chaos' energy.

'KRONOS! HYPERION! Return to your cells immediately!' Tartarus screamed over the intercom. The two Titans broke apart and stalked back to their cells. Kronos walked past me and looked into Percy's cell.

'I'm getting out in a couple of days. I can help you if you want.'

'Sorry Your Worshipfulness. I already have an escape plan.'

'One: this is Tartarus. No one escapes if they aren't a Titan. Two: Don't call me Your Worshipfulness.'

'I have a plan.'

'You have a plan?'

'I have part of a plan!' Percy stood and walked over to the door. Kronos' immense power was contained by his prison jumpsuit but Percy could still feeling his energy. However he was unfazed by it as Kronos replied.

'How much of a plan do you have?'

'I don't know. Twelve percent.'

Kronos let out a deep, booming laugh that attracted other Titans, all dressed in the same jumpsuit.

'That's a fake laugh.' Percy yelled.

'It's real!' Kronos retorted.

'Does anyone know the time?' I asked the assembled crowd.

'Halfway to Hemera. Why'd you need the time?' Krios said.

'Because this!' I spun around and pointed to the cell wall. When nothing happened, I repeated the action. I did it six times before something happened. Bloody finally, Percy thought. An explosion shook Tartarus and created a hole in the wall. When the dust settled a dazzling light show happened and Aether appeared.

'Perseus!' He shouted.

'Here!'

'Let's go.'

He grabbed Percy's arm and jumped through the hole. They free fell through the abyss and just before they hit the ground Aether teleported them to the road leading to his castle. They arrived there and Percy marvelled at the scale of it, as he had never been there before. It was a rare opportunity for a mortal to see the living place of a Primordial and live to tell the tale. As Percy thought of this he began to get worried. Especially as he saw the heads of the enemies of Aether on the walls. They stopped at the gate as Aether conversed with his gatekeeper and introduced Percy. The portcullis rose and they went inside the walls. Aether had designed his castle after the French prison, the Bastille. However he had made it out of celestial bronze and had taken weapons out of sci-fi and made them real to use as defences. He had turbolasers from Star Wars, phasers from Star Trek and hundreds of other lasers, axes and gadgets that Percy couldn't name.

'Percy, I've been watching you for a long time.'

'That's kind of creepy.'

'Percy please. This is serious.'

'Is that why you're wearing a suit?'

'No! Suits are just, awesome.'

'Do I have to wear a suit?'

'Do you want to wear a suit?'

'Yes. But why am I here?'

'I'll tell you and the others when we get inside.'

'There are others?'

'Later.'

After that they walked in silence as Percy was too busy staring at the castle. They had reached the front door and it swung open automatically. Inside was completely different from outside. It looked like a penthouse apartment owned by a rich bachelor.

'This is awesome.' Percy stated.

'This room changes to be whatever I feel like. Yesterday it was a panic room and the day before that it was a temple from Ancient Greece.'

'Why the panic room?'

'I watched a horror movie marathon. Anyway go through that door. It will lead you to your room.'

'Is my room as awesome as this? Because if it is then I want to stay here forever.'

'Your room will be a manifestation of your deepest desires.'

Percy went to his room. He opened his door and his jaw dropped. It looked like his room back when his mum was still alive. It had his Sonic posters, his Sonic bed, his Sonic books, his Sonic wallpaper and his pet hamster (called Sonic). He sat on his bed and looked at his Sonic wardrobe and figured out he had a weird obsession with Sonic. He walked over to the wardrobe and inside were several suits, including a Sonic themed one, several pairs of jeans, five polo shirts and a couple of pairs of shoes. He frowned at the selection, wishing for more shirts, shoes and shorts when they appeared.

'Oh that is too cool!'

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Percy, dressed in his Sonic suit, stepped into the main room of the castle. He looked around for Aether and found him sitting in on a sofa in the corner, reading a book. Percy couldn't see the title of the book but did see a boy in an orange t-shirt standing in front of the New York City skyline.

'Ah, Percy. Enjoy the features of your room?'

'Thank you for it. It's excellent.'

'Now, we'll be leaving in a couple of minutes.'

'Leaving?'

'To go to Chaos' realm.'

'That raises more questions than it answers.'

'Right. We are going to Chaos' realm in a couple of minutes to discuss the future of the universe. That answer everything?'

'Yes. No. Yes. I don't know!'

'Right.' Aether sighed and put down his book. 'We might as well go now before it gets dark.'

'Are you scared of the dark?'

'My nyctophobia is nothing to mock. It stems from my power. And my mother.'

'Oh. That explains a little bit.'

'Nevermind. Let's just go.'

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

'Protogenoi. I have requested your presence here today as the universe faces a great threat from an unknown being. I have requested you bring your most trusted being as we, or rather you, are bound by the Ancient Laws. Your champion will represent you and wield your power. Now if you'd present your being to the council. This will inform both them and any other people watching. Or reading.'

Nyx rose first, as did her champion. 'This is Matheld. She comes from the planet Dhirrm and is a master assassin. She can use any weapon you give her, but she prefers to use an axe.' Matheld was looked like a human, only with blue skin. She had blonde hair that was styled in a French braid and had a body that matched her description of an assassin.

Hydros rose next, with a merman. 'This is my champion. He is a mermaid and has a very short temper. His temper is hilarious. His name is Thrawn, and you can call him prawn. I like to poke him with a stick.' Thrawn glared at Hydros. He was green and had black, spiky hair. He had a bodybuilder's body and a wicked looking spear rested by his side.

The meeting went on for another couple of hours. It was so long that there was an interval. 'Percy.' Aether nudged Percy. 'Wake up.' Percy jumped awake to notice everyone else had left. 'Whaddidimiss?' He spluttered.

'Not much. Only the champions of Uranus, Pontus, Gaia, Erebus, Tartarus, Hemera and Aether.'

'Wait. I thought I was your champion!'

'You are. But I was told to introduce you and you were asleep. You know that you drool right?'

'Yes. How did you present me? Perseus Jackson, playboy, thief extraordinaire, martial arts savant, escapee of Tartarus, son of the sea, badass mother-'

'No. I said you were called Percy and you were an average kinda guy who was smart, annoying as hell and picked his nose.'

'Huge let down. So what are the other champions called? And do they have powers like me?'

'Uranus' one is called Broda. He's the small human one and he's a telepath, telekinetic and he can do this thing where he summons biscuits. Pontus' champion's called Quill. He's a bit like you, renegade, sarcastic and he's our weapons expert. Show him an item and he'll tell you how to kill someone with it. He is a Gudarrian.'

'What's a Gudarrian?'

'A race from Gudar. They are like humans, only better. They are faster, stronger, they are at peak human everything. Anyway, Erebus' champion is another Gudarrian called Erik. He's a genius, even by Gudarrian standards. He's the tactician. Tartarus declined the opportunity to have a champion. He's your team leader and will give you tech and missions.'

'So, he's a bit like Q and M from James Bond mashed together.'

'I hear he does a great British accent. Joking aside, that's a good summary. Now Hemera's champion is an enigma. No name, no family, no nothing. All I know is that she's a female human and she's our medic. She said to call her WG. That's all the champions.'

'What about Gaia's champion?'

'Oh, that's the best bit. She couldn't find anyone to represent her and she got all mad and said that we were disrespecting her. But no one heard that bit as we were all laughing. She then stormed out and declared war on the Olympians! She was like, 'I don't need this anymore! I'll have my Titans destroy the Olympians!'.'

'And I missed that. Sounds like extreme PMS.'

'Yup.'

'When does the council reconvene?'

'They should be back right about now.' The council and their champions walked back into the room.

Chaos spoke up. 'Now to the matter at hand. The threat we are facing is called the Hope Foundation.'

'That sounds nice.' Quill butted in.

'I know. Their cover is they are a charity. But they are really hunting for five objects of great power. The objects are collectively called Infinity Stones and can each destroy entire systems on their own. When combined, they can destroy the universe. There are five of them and they each control different aspects of life. The first stone is the embodiment of power, and was found during the Titanomachy. It allows the user access to all power and was forged to become the Master Bolt wielded by Zeus. The second stone found is the manifestation of souls and was given to Hades. It lets the user manipulate, control and alter souls, living or dead. The third stone found was the reality stone. This gives the handler the ability to grant any wish they could dream of, even if it defies the rules of science. This is the most dangerous stone and was found by a man named Giovanni Campea. He disintegrated with the power and the stone was lost. The stones were created when my father fought another omnipotent being and they were both destroyed.

'I have called this team together to fight the Hope Foundation as they are getting close to finding the three lost stones. You will become some of the most powerful beings ever and you are entrusted not to abuse this power.'

'What's the team called?' Thrawn asked.

'Team AlphaWolfSuperOmegaFoxAwesometacular!' Quill yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

'No, that's lame.' Matheld said.

'How about the Knights?' Broda supplied.

'Lame.' Matheld said.

'Skull crushers.' Thrawn's eyes glinted as he said it.

'Lame.' Matheld deadpanned.

'The Avengers!' Erik shouted.

'Taken.' Matheld stated.

'How about, The Nemeses.' Percy said.

'I like it Percy.' Matheld gushed.

'There you have it. Matheld, Broda, Quill, Erik, WG and Thrawn, you are the Nemeses.'

'You forgot me!' Percy yelled.

'No I didn't. You are the Nemesis, the team leader.'

'Sweet.' Percy put on a deep voice. 'I'm Perseus Jackson. Playboy, thief extraordinaire, martial arts savant, escapee of Tartarus, son of the sea, leader of the Nemeses, badass mother-'

'Enough Percy.' Nyx interrupted.

'Please, let me finish. Percy Jackson. The Infinite Warrior.'

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**Well, I hope you liked it! Please leave a review! Bhaghandi out!**


End file.
